EstrelaCadente
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: IchiRu porque tempo era o menos importante...


**Disclaimer:  
- Bleach não me pertence, o que não faz a mínima diferença pra mim.  
**

**Estrela-Cadente**

_she's a shooting star_

_good-bye, good-bye_

_ela é uma estrela-cadente_

_adeus, adeus_

_she's a shooting star_

_good-nigth_

_ela é uma estrela-cadente_

_boa noite_

_Tonight Tonight Tonight / Crusaders_

Ichigo olhou novamente para o armário, sem coragem de abrir a porta.

Sentado na cama, cabeça baixa e braços largados sobre as pernas, ele olhava praquela porta fechada e se perguntava até quando seria tão estúpido.

Tão inocente.

O lugar dela não era ali.

**oOo**

-Eu preciso ficar, Ichigo.

-Eu sei.

Ambos se sentaram na grama fresca, olhando a Lua que brilhava alta no céu da Soul Society.

-Eu não posso dar as costas a tudo isso... Eu tenho obrigações.

-Eu sei.

Rukia abaixou os olhos, fitando as mãos feridas de Ichigo.

-Eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa, depois de tudo... eu não posso ser uma inútil e fingir que nada aconteceu comigo! Eu... eu tenho que ficar e encontrar um meio de resolver as coisas.

-É. Você tem mesmo, Rukia.

Rukia riu, inclinando a cabeça para trás.

-Você vai finalmente se livrar de mim, _Kurosaki-kun_.

A jovem deusa da morte sentiu sua mão ser puxada, a fazendo cair sobre a grama e o peso de outra boca calar o riso da sua.

Quando finalmente abriu os olhos, ele sorria.

-Eu não me livro de você nem que eu quisesse, _shinigami_.

**oOo**

Muitas noites se passaram daquela forma. Aquela porta fechada do armário, os mangas jogados num canto do quarto, sem ninguém mais para lê-los. O caderno de desenhos esquecido debaixo dos livros da escola.

E um rapaz deitado sob uma janela que nunca se cansava de ficar aberta.

Era ridículo, ele sabia, mas não se importava. Sentia falta da shinigami, e embora nunca fosse admitir isso a ela, não era tão burro a ponto de negar isso a si mesmo.

Afinal, ele havia ido até o Inferno – ou ao Céu? – para buscá-la de volta.

Tê-la deixado lá podia não fazer parte de seus planos... mas era o que devia fazer.

Era assim que eles eram.

Se Ichigo não compreendesse a decisão dela, então não seriam mais Ichigo e Rukia. Não seriam aquele sorriso mudo e cúmplice entre eles. Não seriam parceiros, sempre, não importando onde estavam.

Seriam qualquer outra coisa. Qualquer outro sentimento.

Mas não eram.

O rapaz levantou os olhos, mirando a porta do armário. Olhou de esguelha para os ponteiros do relógio, era tarde. Haviam sido dias cansativos, ele devia logo ir se deitar e dormir.

Era o mais sensato, certo?

E inútil.

Levantou-se num impulso, chegando até a porta. Parou por um instante, respirando fundo. As pernas tremeram levemente, o fazendo se sentir ainda mais imbecil. Sorriu, deslizando a porta do guarda-roupa.

Olhos grandes e escuros piscaram, acordados, o fitando lá de dentro.

-Por que não está dormindo? – perguntou com as primeiras palavras que lhe vieram à cabeça, perdendo todo o fio de seu pensamento.

-Porque essa sua cabeça oca fica pensando tão alto que não me deixa dormir!

-Cabeças ocas não pensam, Rukia!

-A sua pensa!

-Você voltou da Soul Society só para me aborrecer!

-Acha que eu gosto de dormir no guarda-roupa de um adolescente desorganizado como você!

-Bom, então arrume outro lugar!

-E deixar de te aborrecer? O Mundo Real perderia toda a graça... – Rukia riu ironicamente, daquele jeito que deixava o substituto de shinigami sempre enraivecido.

Mas Ichigo apenas sorriu como resposta, mexendo nos cabelos com uma das mãos e se recostou no batente da porta.

-Você... vai ficar dessa vez, Rukia?

A shinigami saltou para fora do guarda-roupa, se virando para ele.

-Isso importa, Ichigo? – ela sorriu, então olhando para a janela aberta. – Você me disse aquela vez que não se livraria de mim, mesmo que quisesse.

-Eu estava blefando.

-Idiota. – ela resmungou.

Mas a shinigami entendia o que o rapaz quis dizer. Era uma verdade, ela não pertencia àquele mundo, dia menos dia, teria que sair dele. Voltar ao seu. E Kurosaki Ichigo teria seu guarda-roupa de volta, todo e apenas seu.

-Se eu quisesse me livrar de você, já o teria feito.

Rukia voltou depressa ao seu lugar de dormir, sem conseguir encará-lo. Tinha mesmo dito aquilo? Devia ter soado tão imbecil... devia se lembrar de fazer Ichigo pagar por fazer aquilo com ela!

-Eu também, Rukia. – ele sussurrou, fechando a porta do guarda-roupa.

A shinigami fitu o vazio, perplexa.

E sorriu.

Ichigo se deitou, finalmente. Tinha uma ligeira impressão de deja-vu, mas deixou passar.

No fundo, ele sabia exatamente o que haviam feito.

Talvez eles fossem mesmo daquele jeito. Aquele amontoado de palavras erradas na hora certa. Aquele modo de entender o outro que apenas eles conheciam.

Sabiam que ela teria, um dia, de ir embora. Rukia era uma estrela cadente e Ichigo simplesmente não sabia se poderia alcançá-la numa próxima vez.

Mas ele havia se tornado forte. Ela, ainda mais cabeça-dura. Não custava tentar. Ainda que alguém acabasse destruindo meio Seireitei para ir atrás dela, de novo.

Porque era assim que eles eram.

Ichigo e Rukia.

E naquela noite, eles tinham acabado de dizer um ao outro todas aquelas coisas, tão estúpidas quanto "_eu amo você"._

**OWARI**


End file.
